


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(27)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [27]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(27)（文：十甫）

霍士研究所密室里的椭圆桌上，此时围坐了七个人──安西教授、赤木、木暮、宫城、彩子、流川以及樱木。

气氛凝重的空间里，使得这七个人没有一人愿意打破缄默发出丁点儿声响。

只见他们有的闭目养神，有的在翻阅手上的文件，更有的人不断地把玩着本来躺在桌上的原子笔，让它一圈又一圈地在自己的手上转着。

虽然神情不一，但据大家偷瞄空着位子的频率来看，就看得出大家都带着紧张的心情等待一个人的到来。

只要他来，真相就会大白……

然而，真相是什么？

没有人知道。

但他们都很想知道。

“受不了了！”

一阵咆哮声突起，倏地吸引了在座各位的注意力。

眼看着一个红头站起来直奔安西教授的位子去，双手按着他的肩膀说，“老爹！我们到底还要等多久？都快十分钟了，那个阿部什么雄的还没出现呀！”

安西教授托了托眼镜，“樱木君勿太焦急，阿部君一定会准时到达的。他向来言出必行。你稍安勿躁……”

“稍安勿躁？老爹！来到这个地步你还可以冷静下来吗？那个人……背叛你了呀！”樱木大声地说道。

“背叛”两字一说出口，犹如在这原本寂静的空间投下原子弹，炸开所有人的沉默，立刻引起了骚动。

“教授！樱木说得对！阿部先生明显地背叛我们了，我们不能再保持沉默了。”赤木即刻说道。

“对！教授，老大说得对，阿部先生靠不住了……我认为，现在找他来开会、询问反而是打草惊蛇，让他有防备了……”宫城站起附和。

啪！

“够了！”安西教授拍了桌子一下，声音有一点严厉。他环视在座的各人一眼，然后开口说道，“阿部君不是这样的人。据我对他的了解，他一定是在进行着什么计划，不方便公诸予人，才让大家有所误会。”

樱木看了安西教授一眼，“老爹～这真的是你的真心话？”

安西教授再托了托了眼镜，眼神突然变得锐利，“……我相信他……但是，我不相信他身边的人……”

密室内的众人听到安西教授的话，无不发出疑惑的声音……然后纷纷猜测安西不相信阿部山雄身边的人是谁？

很快地，也很明显地，大家都得出答案：鬼冢铁男。

大家面面相觑，然后点点头。

“教授～你认为铁男有问题？”赤木问道。

安西教授不发一言。

樱木不耐烦地催促道，“老爹，你说话呀！尽打哑谜的，谁知道你想什么了？”

“白痴！安静！教授在组织着他的思绪，你不知道吗？”流川突然出声阻止樱木。

只见离自己有十多步远的樱木转过头望着他，脸上有一点不自然。

流川突然省悟，「白痴～你的读脑能力降低了吗？」

随即见樱木不着痕迹地点了点头，流川心里一惊，「那你还读到我的吗？」

然而，还没等到樱木的“回答”，却听到安西教授开口说话了。

“你们大家还记得那一天鬼冢君跑来霍士躲警察追捕的经过吗？彩子小姐，你记得当时他是怎么回答你的问话吗？”

安西教授的问题让大家一愣，彩子更是莫名其妙，呆了半晌才答道，“那天……我问他是否有将神脑被捉……嗯……他们事迹败露一事通知阿部先生，但他说没有……现在回想起来，有些奇怪，照理说，发生了那么重大的事，应该先联络阿部先生的，怎么反而往霍士躲，然后将神脑遗下的线索交给我们呢？”

“对！经你一提，我也觉得奇怪……那天到霍士来搜人的两位警察表现很奇怪，明知我们在出入纪录上动了手脚，明明手上有搜查令……却偏偏自愿放弃搜查，然后离开。我本来以为他们是因为只有两人到来，害怕人手不足的关係……但现在却觉得此事处处透着奇怪……他们似乎另有目的……”赤木抚着下巴说道。

倏地，一把声音响起，“你说得没错！我们的确另有目的，就是要在今天将你们一网打尽！”

密室的入口处此时站着四个人……

吓～四个人？

这四个人怎么找到密室的？怎么进来的？竟然无声无息？

乍见这四人突然现身，密室里的人不禁吃惊，不断在脑袋自我提出他们怎么会在这里的疑问？然而，大家的眼光却不约而同地射向一人，让那个人混身不自在。

“嗨！红毛猴子，我们又见面了。没想到这么快就可以见到你了，喔呵呵～”其中一个留着长发的人神色轻漫地笑道。

樱木握紧拳头，铁青着脸，“你们到底怎么进来的？你们把晴子小姐怎么样了？”应声而起的是彩子的惊呼。

而赤木听樱木提到晴子，也猛地一惊，想起负责掌管霍士研究所保安的妹妹也许真的出事了，不然决不会让他们悄然来到密室。

他向他们踏前一步，神情严肃地说，“你们到底将晴子怎么啦？”

“什么晴子小姐？……哦～那个为霍士守门的妞吗？我们能将她怎么样？你们想像不出吗？还有你，红毛猴子，没想到你挺怜香惜玉的嘛……上一回为了一个小女孩做空中飞人，现在自身难保了却只记挂那妞……嘿嘿……”

“清田，住嘴！休得无礼！”一声怒斥发自他们之中的高个儿口中。

只见清田撇撇嘴，向高个儿瞪了一眼后，才不甘愿地闭上嘴巴。

“我们是东京网络商业罪案调查部的高砂一马、神宗一郎、清田信长以及鬼冢铁男，现在怀疑各位与多宗网络罪案有关，请跟我们回去协助调查。”那高个儿──高砂一马喝停了清田信长后，对着赤木他们说道。然后又转向安西教授说，“安西教授，我们又见面了。非常对不起，这一次，我们是奉了高头警司的命令，务必请各位，尤其是樱木先生重回东京警察总部一趟。至于你们刚才询问的那位小姐，基本上，我们连见也未曾见她一面，又怎么能够将她怎么样了？”

“即未见到她……那…你们是如何进来的？”赤木问道。

“我其实可以不必回答你这个问题，但是，为了让你释疑，我还是礼貌性地告诉你，我们手上有搜查令，无论如何，你们都不能拦我们的，所以识时务的人都会让我们进来搜人以及逮捕人，想必令妹也是识时务的人吧。”高砂一马皮笑肉不笑地对着赤木说。

一时之前，这两个高大的人在无声的眼睛对决中擦出火花。

“我们犯了什么案了？没有证据，不要乱捉人。”宫城站到赤木的身边说道。

“你要证据吗？我们当然有～神宗一郎，给他们听听证据！”高砂一马转头吩咐身后的神宗一郎道。

神宗一郎默默无言地将手上的摇控键往牆上的电脑一指。

即刻从电脑播放出来的几段对话让霍士的众人面如死灰──原来，那几段对话就是这几天他们湘北组在密室开会的会议片段，不但清楚地证明了霍士成员如何在网络上私自切入他人公司作调查，更暴露了樱木就是捣乱股市的神秘人──HANA的身份。

“哼！这种是什么证据？单凭这几把声音就不能证明是我们呀！现在科技发达，有什么证据做不出来？”宫城眼睛转了转，便耍赖起来。

“这种物证的确不能证明什么……但别忘了，这里有一个人证！鬼冢铁男，请站出来将霍士这几年来见不得人的勾当都抖出来！”高砂一马趾高气扬地说道。

十多只眼睛顿时集中在鬼冢铁男的身上。

铁男很不自然地张了张嘴，突然向霍士众人鞠了一躬，“对不起……我职责所在，不得不如此办！”

“谁叫你道歉！你快点数出他们的罪状，然后押他们回去！我就说嘛，我们对于无罪的人不但会网开一面，还会给予保护的。至于对那些有罪的人，我们迟早会将他们绳之以法……看你们还不是落入我的手中？”高砂一马阴森地说道。

“那句话是牧说的，计划也是牧策划的，你领什么功？”清田信长突然高声说道。

“清田！别说了……”神宗一郎连忙阻止清田。

“神～我在替牧不值呀！辛苦了那么久，明明就快有收成了却被人佔了去……”

“清田！这叫做识时务者为俊杰，牧不识时务，就得退位让贤！我这可是教你，在你的裤袋塞钱呐！你若不愿服从我，大可以辞职不干！”高砂一马寒着脸对清田说道。他就知道这小子对他代替牧成为网络商业罪案调查部的高级督察极为不服，早就想找机会铲除他了，以免他在这里碍手碍脚。

“你！你以为我很……”

“清田！”神宗一郎喝道，然后对他使使眼色，“我们还有职务在身，办正事要紧。怎么自己人反而先吵了起来，莫要笑坏了外人！”

“就是！网络商业罪案调查部的颜面差点被你丢尽了！呸！没大没小的臭小子！”高砂一马看了神一眼，然后瞪着清田骂道。

“我想他不会再犯了！非常抱歉，我们差点搞砸了正事！”神宗一郎按下清田信长不甘愿的头，对高砂一马鞠躬道。

“呣～你们现在就把这些人押回去吧。”高砂一马哼了一声，然后吩咐道。

“是！”网络商业罪案调查部的其他三个成员应了一声，然后各自选定目标捉人了。

突然，有一人排众而出，站在高砂一马面前，朗声说道，“等一下！你们最想捉的是我，放了他们！我一个人跟你们回去就是了！”

本贴由十甫于2003年10月27日22:08:16在“N2”发表


End file.
